vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134435-imagine-youre-the-head-developer-at-carbine-how-do-you-fix-this-situation
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You realize you just decided that no one in the entire community has any knowledge of how anything works. As if there's no IT personnel, managers, CEOs, or private business owners among us. Seems like a bad stereotype. Also, you can't really tell me I have no clue how anything works without understanding my background or seeing me make a statement as to how *I* would fix it - which I haven't done. Edited September 30, 2015 by Tribulation | |} ---- ---- Please use your powers for good. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ok, humor me. Give me a quick rundown of their current infrastructure. High-level will be just fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And without further adieu, I present The backup plane! | |} ---- ---- Oh yes! Garrisons! /wrist | |} ---- You bite your tongue, thou hast uttered a word that shalt not be-eth uttererererededed. Shun the nonbeliever! and stuff... | |} ---- Thing is, unless you have access to the proprietary real time data they're using to track and squash the bugs, it doesn't matter if you're better at you're job than they are. You may be making an educated guess, but you're guessing. And doing it with woefully incomplete data, which is irresponsible. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn....shots fired. Call the medic. | |} ---- Based on this statement I can only conclude that you're suggesting that if you were a dev you'd be more transparent. Or that they need to be more transparent? So, I think the first thing I'd do is be more transparent. | |} ---- So you'd rather they waste time being "transparent" to you by explaining things and giving useless updates every 10 minutes instead of working on the fix? Now you sound like my boss. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Hello players in the Nexus! We're giving you an update again, to tell you once again, that we're still working on the same thing that we've been working on for the past hour, but just thought it would be nice to let you know every 10 minutes, because communication is an integral part to a healthy community." | |} ---- Well if I can't solve my problems by exploding them . . . I'd probably run some population tests. Like I'll see how much lag is affected by only letting a few people in, then add more gradually to track changes. I'd also take the servers down a bunch of times (like the are doing now) to try and apply fixes and see how things change. I'm not tech savvy but most of my fixes would be to reduce the amount of people that can play if the servers are overwhelmed. | |} ---- Do a Winterkorn? All The Best | |} ---- The same way you fix any issue talking directly to the CEO, on Sept 2014 during QueuAge situation I was missing my founders packs and The Support Department was a no show, what I did was I talked directly to Scott Hartman instead of a Dev and 2 minutes later I had my Founder Pack. When theres a large issue that is directly affecting you, you just bypass the employees and go to the head of the company. If I dont get an answer from my ticket I will do the same thing here in NCSOFT West | |} ---- ---- ---- I remember ArcheAge - what a disaster. I'm surprised you got a hold of the CEO. | |} ---- ---- Ahahaha, if I could "like" your post I would. But I ran out of likes today. | |} ---- how are they gonna test if its fixed then, silly? | |} ---- ---- Neither. I'm saying the exercise presented in this thread is meaningless as it has a 0% chance of generating a meaningful solution. | |} ---- My solution: call Team America. Problem solved. | |} ---- Yeah great guy, Did the same thing on Crowfall got a hold of 1 of the Co Founders and solved another issue I had. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hi CRB_Cougar :P Edited September 30, 2015 by Gimblae | |} ---- So you'd spend thousands of dollars when you're struggling to have the game stay afloat financially? The reason Carbine hasn't is because they feel they can't spend that comfortably yet. Edited September 30, 2015 by Tymanx | |} ---- It takes money to make money... I would have planned for the worst and expected the best.. As someone who has been in management before.. you learn to respect murphy's law by covering all your bases and you learn from your mistakes.. anything otherwise is incompetence. Edited September 30, 2015 by Rebel Angel | |} ---- ---- character creation was backed up due to heavy amounts of people trying to access the servers. lag in turn was created because the servers were under to much stress. first solution is usually a combination of releasing couple of servers to release stress not just on the queue but for the server that is constantly undergoing lag aswell. they only released a queue and no additional servers. GG really. | |} ---- ---- ---- you don’t know what’s wrong either… so you really shouldn’t talk... not to mention you don’t know what a mega server is by your statement. | |} ---- Every 10 minutes. The sense of entitlement is strong with this one. | |} ---- Gasoline solves everything. | |} ----